1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for holding golf bags and, more particularly, to devices for holding and transporting golf bags on a golf course.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When golf bags are transported on a golf course, they are often transported in golf bag holders on wheeled vehicles. When the wheeled vehicle is a motorized cart, the golf bag is often placed in a golf bag holder in a straight up vertical position. With the golf bag in such a position, there is a tendency of the golf clubs contained within the bag to bounce around and rattle as the motorized cart rides over the terrain of the golf course. In this respect, it would be desirable if a holder for a golf bag retained the golf bag and the clubs contained therein in a slanted orientation to help preclude the clubs from bouncing around and rattling as the motorized cart rides of the terrain of the golf course.
There are holders for golf bags which employ straps for securing the golf bag to the holder. Yet, oftentimes, the straps work loose, and the golf bag can be lost. In this respect, it would be desirable if a holder for a golf bag did not employ straps for securing the golf bag to the holder.
When it is anticipated that golf clubs will be bounced around quite a bit when in a golf bag in a holder, often protective sleeves are placed on each individual golf club to prevent or reduce damage due to being bounced around. Yet the placement, removal, and replacement of protective sleeves on individual golf clubs can be regarded as an inconvenience that it would be desirable to avoid. If would be desirable, therefore, if the bouncing around of golf clubs in a golf bag could be reduced sufficiently so that it would not be necessary to place protective sleeves on individual golf clubs.
Unexpected cloudbursts often occur while a person is on a golf course. During such times, it would be desirable to protect the golf clubs and the interior of the golf bag from the rain. In this respect, it would be desirable if a holder for a golf bag included a provision for protecting the golf clubs and the interior of the golf bag from rain.
Often more than one person share a motorized golf cart. Therefore, when the golf cart stops, more than one person may attempt to approach a respective golf bag at the same time. If a plurality of golf bags are arrayed on one side of the cart, then a plurality of persons may bump into one another or otherwise interfere with one another is attempting to get golf clubs out of the respective bags. To avoid interference between each other of plural persons, it would be desirable if access to plural golf bags is obtained on opposite sides of a motorized cart. One player can approach one golf bag on one side of a motorized cart, and another player can approach another golf bag on another side of the motorized cart without either player interfering with the other.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to storage or transportation devices for golf bags, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,580,533; 5,076,651; 5,088,635; 5,199,581; 5,215,194; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,472.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,635 relates to supports for golf bags on motorized carts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,635 shows two golf bag racks attached to two different fenders of a motorized cart. The racks extend longitudinally out from the rear of the motorized cart. The racks are made from essentially flat planar support structures, whereby the racks are devoid of any internal storage space. However, it would be desirable if the support structures on a motorized cart for golf bags would have internal storage spaces for storing miscellaneous items, such as golf balls and tees. Moreover, with the rearwardly longitudinally extending arrangement of the two racks shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,635, both golf bags need to be approached from the rear of the motorized cart. Such an arrangement may cause interference between different players. On the other hand, as stated above, it would be desirable if a golf bag could be approached from the side of the motorized cart. Therefore, two different players would approach from two different sides of the motorized cart.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,472 discloses a golf bag carrier for a motorized cart which stores a golf bag in a vertical orientation. Problems associated with a vertical orientation of a golf bag are discussed above.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,580,533 and 5,215,194 disclose manually pulled carriers for golf bags. When the golf bags are pulled along, they are in a slanted orientation. However, when the golf bags are at rest, they are in a vertical orientation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,076,651 and 5,199,581 disclose stationary racks for golf bags which store the golf bags in a vertical orientation.
Still other features would be desirable in a golf bag holder apparatus. For example, for storing a plurality of golf bags, it would be desirable if plural supports could be made in modular form. Therefore, by combining modules, plural supports could be readily provided.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use storage racks for golf bags on motorized carts, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a golf bag holder apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) retains a golf bag and the clubs contained therein in a slanted orientation to help preclude the clubs from bouncing around and rattling as a motorized cart rides on the terrain of the golf course; (2) does not employ straps for securing the golf bag to the golf bag holder; (3) sufficiently reduces bouncing around of golf clubs in a golf bag so that it would not be necessary to place protective sleeves on individual golf clubs; (4) provides for protecting the golf clubs and the interior of the golf bag from rain; (5) provides access to plural golf bags on opposite sides of a motorized cart; (6) provides the support structures for golf bags on a motorized cart with internal storage spaces for storing miscellaneous items, such as golf balls and tees; and (7) provides plural supports in modular form. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique golf bag holder apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.